


Why are you and Papa on the front page of YouTube?

by Destiel__winchester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel__winchester/pseuds/Destiel__winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When little Blossom sees two familiar faces on YouTube, she discovers some new things about her family and friends...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why are you and Papa on the front page of YouTube?

A small girl, about 6 or 7 runs into a small room, her pigtails bouncing behind as she giggles, reaching for the computer mouse.

"Daddy!!! How do you spell YouTube again?" She shouts. Her Dad giggles and makes his way into the room.

Looking around the room memories fill his mind and he sighs, happily. Content with life. He quickly types it in for her before running back out to unpack the shopping and of course, lets her press enter because 'That's the best part!' She immediately goes to the search bar, her dainty fingers knowing exactly which buttons to press to spell out 'Cat videos' seeing as she watched her fair share everyday.

She seemed to of just known that YouTube was a great place to find videos and she loved it. But just as she was about to press that enter button, she noticed something on the home page. A video. And she recognised the two fringes very quickly.

"Daddy!!!!"

"Yeah, Boo?" Her Dad said, walking back in.

"Why are you and Papa on the front page of YouTube?" And he froze. Memories quickly flooded now 37 year old Dans memory.

All the videos, the laughter, the whiskers, the friends. And the most important friend of all. The love of his life. Phil. They both knew, of course, that at some point in her life, they would have to tell Blossom, they just hadn't expected it to be so soon. But Dan was strangely happy that she had found the video, because it meant that he got to relive the memories again, this time with his husband and daughter by his side.

"Phil!"

"I'm coming!" Phil shouted, making Dan laugh. Walking in, Phil noticed the screen, and his daughter staring intensely at it. He caught Dan's eyes, and smiled. They both grabbed a chair each and sat on each side of Blossom.

"Blossom, me and Papa met many many years ago, in 2009."

"Daddy, that's a really long time!" She said, her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth as she laughed, something she seemed to of caught off Phil, which Dan adored.

"Mhmm... Anyway, I made videos on YouTube for a long time before I met Daddy. And then Daddy found my videos online." Phil explained, their daughter listening with wide eyes. She'd never heard the story of how her parents met, she'd never really thought to ask. But she was eager to know now.

"Yep, and I decided to reach out to Papa and tell him I really liked his videos. And a few years later I started making them."

They told her everything. From the Radio show, to the Celebrity interviews. From PINOF to The book. And she listened to everything so eager to hear about all of her parents achievements.

"Do you have a copy of your book Papa??" She asked Phil, wanting to learn more about their lives on YouTube. After hugging her briefly, Phil stood up only to return minutes later with a copy of:

"The Amazing Book Is Not On Fire?!?! That's a silly name for a book!" Blossom shouted, giggling. Dan laughed and agreed.

"It is isn't it. But it's a mix of our YouTube names see. Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil." Dan said, pointing at their names in the book. She pointed at the pictures, she giggled at the quotes, and awed and her fathers' creativity.

"Here, I'll go put this in your room for you to read whenever you want, okay?" Dan said, standing.

Blossom nodded as he walked out only for him to return again after placing it on her shelf with her Llama and Lion teddies.

"Hey! Papa look! That's uncle Tyler!! Did uncle Tyler make videos too?!" She said, pointing giddily at Dan and Tyler's collab video on Dan's channel which, luckily was the least inappropriate one. But still too inappropriate for her to watch. For now anyways. Phil laughed.

"He did! Loads of your aunties and uncles did!"

"REALLY?!?! WOW!!!" She beamed.

"Show me, show me, show me!" She screamed, squirming on her chair as Dan typed in quickly 'Tyler Oakley'. He scrolled past Tyler's last video, from 5 years ago and instead found a much happier one; of Tyler and Troye.

"That's uncle Troye too!!!" She screamed pointing. Dan and Phil laughed and she watched the video.

They didn't want to admit it, but they missed it. Watching their friends YouTube videos till god knows what time at night. The conventions that sadly, no longer existed. Many Youtubers had gone on to lead their lives, but kept their channels up, for nostalgia. It hurt. It hurt for both the fans and the youtubers themselves. But they all knew it had to happen at some point. But you don't let go of memories that easily. After hours and hours of:

"Uncle PJ!! AND UNCLE CHRIS TOO!! Woah!"

"Auntie Louise, she's my favourite auntie.. Shhh don't tell auntie Zoë... Wait.. AUNTIE ZOË TOO!!"

"And uncle Joe??... And Caspar yeyyyy!!!"

"Is that Uncle Connor?!? It is!!"

"Wow! Auntie Marzia is even prettier. And she was still with Uncle Felix all that time ago?!? Wow!!"

It was time for Blossom to sleep. Jumping into her Fathers arms, she yawned sleepily.

"Papa?" She said. Phil nodded at her in response. "Yeah, Boo?"

"Do your fans know about me?" She asked. Looking to his side, Phil caught Dan's eye and shook his head.

"No, they never knew we were together. You weren't even born." Phil said, sadly. But it gave him an idea. And apparently Dan had the same idea because the next day, the camera was out and rolling...

**READER POV:**

You're sat at home, washing the dishes from your children's lunch when it happens. You feel a vibration in your back pocket from your phone. After drying your hands quickly on your jeans, you grab your phone to see whose text you. But, to your surprise, its not a text. A notification that reads: danisnotonfire has just uploaded a video! you're positive its a glitch, it has to be.

Dan and Phil quit YouTube years ago. They'd moved on, and so had you. Sort of. You still kept the merchandise you begged your parents to buy every chance you could get. You still kept the book you read over and over until you memorised every word. There are still countless photos of you and your friends with black sharpie all over your face. In fact, You're pretty sure that the fan accounts from when you were young are still up on Instagram and Tumblr.

"I'm crazy..." You say, as you open up YouTube to find out, because even though you know its a glitch, you can't help but hope. And it seems that your hope payed off. Because that is most definitely a new video, and that's definitely a much older Dan and Phil, and that is most definitely a child you have never seen in your life. Holding your breath, you click the video named 'Hello Internet... Again'

And there's a room. With a familiar face, sat on the bed. "Hi, my names Phil and welcome to my video blog, which I hope you're all very excited to be a part of" He says, with a thick, if not strained, northern accent. And you laugh, because you can't believe you're watching a middle aged Phil re enact his first video. And then he freezes, looking behind the camera.

"What are you doing?" He says, to someone behind the camera. Slowly, a face emerges from the corner of the screen.

"Hi. So my name is [Dan] and that's as much as your getting because I don't care how long its been I will still walk out of a room if you play that video." And you inwardly cringe because that's a thirty something year old Dan re creating his first video too.

"So, I'm guessing you're all wondering why we brought you here."

"Phil, that sounds like we're some sort of evil empire and they're our minions."

"DAN! Don't call them minions, that's offensive..." You laugh as their jokes proceed for a while, the puns and references bringing memories flooding back. You miss it. So so much.

"Oooh Dan wait! Something's missing" Phil says. And that's when a young girl, about 7 years old, jumps onto the screen, a Sharpie in hand.

"THIS!!!" She screams, giggling. You have no idea who she is, but she's adorable none the less. Dan laughs as he draws cat whiskers on Phil's face, and Phil does the same.

"Papa, Daddy do mine now!!" The young girl says excitedly.

"PAPA!! DADDY!! WHAT!" You scream, causing one of your kids to jump in shock. Dan does one side of the young girls whiskers and Phil does the other.

"There ya go Blossom." Phil says. Of course they'd call her Blossom, they cannot get enough of Japan can they? 

"So, I guess you'd all like an explanation. Well, just yesterday, a certain young lady stumbled across a video on YouTube," Dan says, as Blossom giggles beside him.

They go on to talk about how they adopted Blossom when she was young and how Phil proposed in Japan even though Dan insists that

"It took me a long time to say yes!"

"No it didn't, you started crying and-" Before Phil could finish Dan covered his mouth with his hand.

"Anyway, we got married in 2022, and no sadly our best man was not a terrifying crossbreed of Chris and PJ, although we did try." Dan said, laughing.

They carry on the video talking about their lives now and their daughter, and you couldn't be happier, These guys made your life so much happier, and now they were making their own lives happier. And you couldn't be more proud.

And just before you close YouTube again, you decide to watch one last video.

"Why do you always make cat whisker on your face?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this didn't drag along too much... If you enjoyed then please leave a like and thank you for reading!!! ^u^


End file.
